Ser humano
by Luca-Pacheco
Summary: ¿de qué sirve ser el más grande artista marcial que haya si no sabes ser un ser humano? un fic re cursi y nada cursi a la vez, un WAFF y un darkfic a la vez...RxA... por favor dejen reviews, ya está el capítulo 5 (con cambios en él, para los que ya lo ley
1. El inicio

Disclaimer: Ni Ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... por algo pongo las historias en 

º º : pensamiento

( ): aclaraciones o anotaciones

" ": cosas que dicen los personajes pero no están en el guión

**Ser humano**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

Ranma y Akane habían tenido un día realmente duro en la escuela . 3 exámenes seguidos, competencia de atletismo, además de las batallas de cada día contra los prometidos y prometidas de cada quien y cada aparecido que quería retar a alguno de los dos. Estaban tan exhaustos que ni siquiera tenían alientos de pelear; tan sólo caminaban, ella por las aceras y él por las barandas, añorando llegar a echarse un motoso (siesta). Sin embargo en el camino, Akane decidió que era entretenidísimo quedarse viendo a un par de artistas callejeros haciendo su espectáculo.

Ranma: Akane, esto no es nada entretenido, yo mejor me voy...

Akane: Como quieras ... ºqué poco aprecias la belleza...º

Ranma siguió adelante indiferentemente, hasta que pasó por la cuadra (manzana) del Neko Hanten. Ahí, una amazona de cabello violeta (ay sí quién será...) se le abalanzó y lo atrapó en un sofocante abrazo; y mientras Ranma intentaba safarse - en vano, sobra decir - lo arrastró hasta el restaurante y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, aunque sin respuesta de parte suya. Iban como 2 minutos y Shampoo insistía en su beso buscando la reacción de Ranma , cuando alguien se asomó por la puerta. Era Akane.

Ranma quedó horrorizado. Intentaba aún con más fuerza safarse de la incómoda Shampoo y trataba de decir "¡Akane, espera!", pero de su boca sólo salían balbuceos sin sentido mientras Shampoo decía: "¿qué te parece Akane?¿ No somos tiernos mi novio Ranma y yo?" ante lo cual Akane sólo se quedó paralizada, aparentemente ininmutable, pero Ranma podía notar claramente que sus ojos estaban aguados y que Akane se estaba esforzando mucho por contener las lágrimas.

A: Perdón, no era mi intención interrumpirlos- dijo con una voz fría y casual (o lo más fría y casual que podía) y salió corriendo.

Después de varios minutos, Ranma logró soltarse del incómodo abrazo de Shampoo y salió corriendo al dojo, pensando en la forma de explicarle a Akane y tal vez pedirle disculpas.

Kasumi: Hola ranma, el almuerzo está listo

R: Hola kasumi, ¿sabes dónde está Akane?

K: Akane ya almorzó y ahora está en su habitación durmiendo, como me imagino que tú también lo harás. Ella ya me contó lo pesado que fue el día para ustedes, pobres...

Después de almorzar, Ranma fue a dormir en su futón pero no fue capaz de más que dar vueltas y vueltas pensando en cómo hablar con Akane. ºPara empezar, ¿por qué habría yo de hablar con ella si no es más que una marimacho que que además me odia y me vive insultando? Aparte de que vive más pendiente del imbécil de P-chan... ¡qué le importa a ella que me besen todas las chicas del Japón?... pero sus ojos...¿por qué estaban aguados? ¿por qué habría de sentirse herida?...en su orgullo tal vez...º y así duró toda la tarde, hasta que oyó la voz de Kasumi anunciando que la comida ya estaba lista, y bajó aún desganado al comedor.

K: Ranma ¿me puedes hacer el favor de despertar a Akane? Aún está dormida y es mejor que coma la comida recién hecha... pobrecita, estaba tan cansada...

R: Está bien ºOh Dios, ¿ahora qué haré?... ni modo, habrá qué tomar el riesgo... _Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo_...º

Pero como él mismo dijo, ni modo. Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación, discurso de disculpa preparado y mente y cuerpo listos a recibir el mazazo que lo mandaría a la luna o cuando menos unas tres cuadras más adelante. Se acercó a Akane; adoraba verla dormida, apacible, como la niña pequeña que en el fondó, ella era y siempre sería...ºsi tan sólo así fueras siempre...º pensó Ranma ºlástima, toca romper el hechizoº

R(en un susurro al oído): Akane despierta, ya es hora de comer – Akane abrió los ojos y volteó mirando a Ranma

R: ...eh...Akane...yo...este...

A(con voz de que aún estaba dormida): Ay Ranma, cinco minutitos y ya voy...

R: eh... la comida ya está servida ...y es mejor comer la comida recién hecha...

A: ay bueno ya...ya... ya me levanté...- asintió y se sentó en la cama, y se dispuso a pararse muy lentamente (obvio, esta realmente, **realmente** dormida)

R: Akane...esto... lo siento por lo de esta tarde...

A (mirándolo extrañada): ¿lo de esta tarde?... ah ya...(después de reflexionar mucho)...no te preocupes, no es nada, además tú no tienes la culpa de que nos hayan castigado en matemáticas...(ahora el que miraba extrañado era Ranma)- y le dio una fugaz sonrisa (sí, de esas que aparecen rara vez en su rostro y que hacen a Ranma derretirse...Akane debería derse cuenta de eso...), tras de lo cual se quedó mirándolo curiosa y reflexiva

A: ... creo que te hace falta dormir... bueno, vamos a comer

R: ...¿ah?... ah sí claro...º¿?º

Primer capítulo del primer fic que haya hecho en mi vida así que sean indulgentes conmigo por favor, y envíen rewiews... Palabra que la historia va a ir mejorando, nada es lo que parece...


	2. El concurso de artes y el reto

**Capítulo 2: El concurso de artes y el reto**

A: Oye Yuka , ¿sabes dónde está mi corrector?

Yuka: --U lo tienes en la mano...

A: ay sí, sí!! Hoy estoy como distraída...

R: hoy? Yo diría que desde hace rato... yo diría que eres tan distraída como Ryoga, no sé cómo haces para no perderte como él... será que estás enamorada o algo así?

A: nadie te dijo que hablaras...

Profesor: a ver todos a callarse que tengo algo importante qué decirles!!! – y acto seguido aruñó el tablero (rrrrrr....), tras lo cual naturalmente el salón se quedó calladito, calladito.

P: Les anuncio que el próximo mes se llevará a cabo el concurso intercolegiado de artes -y en esto NO se incluyen las artes marciales-, y se necesita un representante de la Escueka Furinkan, ya sea como individuo o como grupo. El premio es excelente: 1'000.000 de yens para el ganador, aparte de darle un gran orgullo a la escuela, que ha ido muy rezagada en comparación con las demás escuelas... hay qué hacerles saber que somos los mejores!!!!!-dijo, con un micrófono en la mano, voz casi gritada y expresión solemne.

Todos en el salón quedaron emocionadísimos con la noticia, imagínense: 1'000.000 de yens!!!! Eso es mucha plata!!!!, pero por supuesto, no todos podían participar, sólo los que tenían alguna clase de talento artístico, y en ese sentido la competencia se centraba entre la poesía de Sayuri y el malabarismo de Touya. Mientras todos discutían cuál de los dos sería, Akane miraba distraídamente y Ranma miraba un rato al vacío, y con disimulo, a veces a Akane.

Esa misma tarde...

Akane y Ranma fueron a comer al Uchan's ya que Kasumi no estaba (se había ido a visitar al doctor Tofu, así que se podrán imaginar...). Ukyo los recibió a los dos con cordialidad, y estaban almorzando los tres de lo más tranquilos cuando de pronto... ¡BUM! ¡BUM!¡SCRATCH!, se destruyó medio techo del restaurante dejando una inmensa polvareda, y se podían vislumbrar un par de figuras femeninas muy sexys, pero Ranma sabía que dentro de esos hermosos cuerpos se escondían dos deschavetadas mentes...

Kodachi: ¡Nunca lograrás quitarme a Ranma porque él es mío!!! ¡jojojojojo!!!

Shampoo: ¡niña loca estar equivocada!!!¡Airen ama a Shampoo!!!!!

K: ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?! ¡si todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la mujer más seductora de todo el Japón, por supuesto que Ranma me ama a mí!!!!

S:¡por supuesto que no!!! ¡yo soy mucho más sexy, además de ser la mejor cocinera que pueda haber, Ranma me prefiere a cualquier otra mujer!!!

Ukyo: ¡¡¡¿de donde sacan ustedes eso? ¿qué les pasa, es que acaso no respetan la propiedad privada?, volvieron nada mi restaurante!!!¡además, peleando así no vamos a definir quién se casará con Ranma!!!... propongo que hagamos un reto; pero no uno de cocina o de artes marciales, sino otra cosa, algo en donde pueda haber una clara ganadora!!!

S:...¿algo como qué?

K: como gimnasia!!!!

U: ¡ninguna gimnasia!! Algo en lo que no hayamos competido antes, algo como... como...

S:Cantar!!!! En eso nunca hemos competido!!!! La que cante mejor será la que se quede con Ranma!!!

K:me parece bien, es justo, y que el juez sea el mismo Ranma!!!

U:...pues...a mí me parece bien... ¿qué dices Akane?

Akane estaba en shock, absolutamente boquiabierta (aparte de que estaba muerta de la rabia) al verlas a todas así pelear por Ranma como si fuera una cosa, es decir, ¡es que acaso no estaba claro que era SU prometido? ºpero para qué engañarme, si Ranma me detesta... igual que yo a él, qué tal, ja...º

A:...yo no voy a participar en esa competencia, me parece absurda, por mí pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana, de todos modos Ranma es un grosero, poco sensible e inmaduro y no me interesa... - y acto seguido se fue del restaurante.

Ranma se quedó pasmado. Estaba que moría de ganas por gritarle a Akane, pero no por haberlo llamado grosero, insensible e inmaduro, sino por no haber querido entrar en la competencia. No era que a él le gustara que se lo estuvieran disputando cual botín de guerra, pero se sentía...decepcionado, podríamos decir, de que Akane no hubiera estado interesada en participar, así fuera por el reto; eso demostraba que para ella él sólo era una molestia que había llegado a su vida.

Sin embargo se quedó con la boca abierta, balbuceando las palabras que no era capaz de decir, observando cómo salía ella del lugar con esa eterna cara de niña con mezcla de rabia, tristeza y resignación. Ella, siempre pequeña, se veía más pequeña que de costumbre, con su tez muy pálida y sus pasos como los de quien pisa algodón. En el fondo él sabía que no todo andaba bien.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Este es el segundo capítulo!!!! Se vé un poco incoherente el fanfic hasta ahora, pero en el curso del mismo entenderán todo esto, así que no se preocupen. Por favor dejen reviews, y hasta ideas también si se les ocurre alguna y de pronto la puedo incluir...


	3. La quiebra

**Capítulo 3: La quiebra **

ºEsto no me puede estar pasando a mí!!, Dios! Tener qué fungir de juez en un dizque "concurso de canto", si todas ellas seguro en vez de cantar, dan alaridos. Por Dios, y yo tengo que escoger por esposa a la que me parezca que dé los aullidos menos terribles???... y Akane que es tan competitiva y no quiso participar... en algo tan simple... todas lo hacen terriblemente mal...la calificación dependería única y exclusivamente de mí...tal vez yo podría... pero...no lo entiendo...la vez del concurso de cocina ella participó aún sabiendo que más que comida lo que ella hace es veneno mientras que las otras lo hacen de maravilla, y esta vez en que todas seguro son pésimas, no quiere concursar, ni siquiera por orgullo, ni siquiera por sentirse a la par con las demás en algo!!!...pero ¿qué me importa?, que haga ella lo que quiera... me pregunto cómo cantarán ellas...º.

Ranma estaba entre furibundo, reflexivo, triste y desconcertado (me imagino que en el fondo también le daba algo de risa) acerca de la situación. Estaba cansado de ser tratado como una cosa, un trofeo disputable por medio de duelos, carreras, concursos, y un día de estos, hasta apuestas. Se preguntaba por qué nunca le pedían su opinión acerca de algo tan importante como el escoger a la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de sus días, tendría hijos y compartiría todo de sí. Quería ser él quien tomara la decisión libremente, pues sentía que por medio de presiones las cosas no podrían funcionar, aún si fueran para que tomara la decisión que en verdad quería tomar.

A: Ranma, ¿me prestas el lapicero? Es que se me perdió...

R: Aquí está. Últimamente has estado muy distraída, como en otro mundo, y haciendo cosas raras. No pensé que fueras capaz de tomar una decisión cobarde, ¡no sabía que fueras tan gallina!

A:¿gallina?, ¿gallina yo? ¿de qué hablas?

R: pues de la competencia de canto!!! Ni que fuera competencia de cocina donde ellas claramente te llevan ventaja!!! En esta al menos por lo bajo puedes estar nivelada a ellas, todo sería cuestión de suerte, no de talento, ya que ninguna lo tiene!!!

A: O sea que según tú yo no sirvo para nada y sólo puedo estar confiada cuando las demás también son malas para la competencia!!!

R:...eh...Akane...yo

A: Además, ¿para qué querría yo competir? ¿para casarme contigo? ¿no que tú no quieres ser disputado como un trofeo y cosas así??- esto último lo dijo con un tono algo sarcástico

R: Es verdad!!! Yo no quiero que me anden peleando, yo no soy cosa para que me anden rifando por ahí. Estoy cansado de todo esto

A: Entonces, para qué habría de participar yo? Sin mí, es una menos que tienes qué escuchar, entonces sólo te queda escoger entre ellas tres, ya que yo ya salí de las opciones...

R: ese es el problema...

A: ¿ah?

R: ah...ah...es decir, es decir, que yo tengo qué escoger quién es la ganadora, y como ninguna sabe cantar, pues no tengo elementos de juicio, prácticamente tendré que escoger al azar o arbitrariamente

A: pero ahí no hay problema, si es obvio

R:¿qué es obvio?

A: pues a quién vas a escoger-dijo, y agregó en un tono medio resentido tratando de ser normal- Es obvio que dirás que la que lo hizo mejor fue Shampoo

R:¿ah?-Ranma miró desmesuradamente a Akane. Sonaba seria, él sabía que se molestaba cada vez que los veía juntos y cosas así, pero nunca pensó que en realidad estuviera convencida de que entre ellos **realmente **estaba pasando algo. Eso le movió absolutamente todo.-¿de dónde sacas eso?

A: pues del beso de ayer – dijo aún más resentida- es obvio que tú te quieres casar con Shampoo, y como tú mismo lo dijiste, todas son pésimas cantantes, así que sólo tienes qué hacerte el reflexivo y "decidirte" por Shampoo

R: º¿Cómo? ¿acaso no lo había olvidado ya?º ¡pero si yo...!-pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Kasumi

K: ¡a comer!!!

Naturalmente, corrieron como bólidos a comer, y así lo hicieron Ranma y Akane. Sin embargo, de repente... ¡Pum!, ¡Scratch!! ¡Pow!!!. Akane se había dado con la frente contra la pared y quedó bellamente estampada en el piso.

R: ¡¡¡¿¿ Akane??!!! ¡¡¡¿qué rayos te pasó?!!!

A: Ranma ayayay... me duele la cabeza...

R: ¿cómo no te va a doler con semejante golpe?... eso fué estúpido

A: ...sí, realmente estúpido...

R: ¿? (estaba preparado para recibir el mazaso del año con lo que dijo)

Iba a empezar la comida como siempre – léase, Ranma y Genma peleándose por la comida de más, Akane y Nabiki comiendo educadamente, etc...- pero un solemne Soun Tendo interrumpió la "normalidad" de la cena:

Soun: Familia, escúchenme todos atentamente que tengo algo muy importante – y grave- qué decirles – todos se quedaron inmóviles escuchando mientras él respiraba profundamente- estamos en quiebra.

Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soun: Sí, así es. Últimamente este dojo ha estado muy, pero muy carente de alumnos y cada vez hay menos y menos dinero para mantener a esta familia. Necesitamos conseguir dinero urgentemente, así que todos, es decir, TODOS tenemos qué buscar la forma de conseguir dinero para LA FAMILIA (esto en especial lo dijo para Nabiki), hay que hacer lo que sea... bueno bueno, lo que sea legal y no obsceno claro está...

K: pues yo podría vender almuerzos caseros, yo sé que la gente me los compra porque sería más barato que ir a comer a un restaurante

Nabiki: y pues yo podría...podría... vender algo, cualquier cosa, maquillaje tal vez.

Por esos dos lados estaba perfecto. pero Kasumi y Nabiki eran las únicas que sabían hacer algo aparte de voliar puño y pata. ¿qué harían Soun, Ranma, Genma y Akane estando tan cortos de ideas y si ninguno sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera darse en la jeta con otra gente?... aunque pensándolo bien, eso estaba por verse...

Ranma no pudo dormir esa noche, pues trataba de conseguir una idea para conseguir dinero (después de todo su papá y él estaban desde hace mucho rato de mantenidos en el dojo), mas sin embargo no se le ocurría ninguna. En otra habitación, Akane tampoco podía dormir pensando en lo mismo; sin embargo, ella _sí _tenía una idea muy buena dándole vueltas en la cabeza, es mas, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar. Sólo que no estaba segura de llevarla a cabo.

Mientras tanto...

(por teléfono)

U: ¿qué te parece Shampoo?

S: pues me parece buena idea , sí, es mejor así, más imparcial, pero...¿qué pensará Kodachi?

U: con ella ya hablé y le parece perfecto

S: aunque esto cambia mucho la perspectiva, es...

U: no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien...

Y mientras tanto...

Daisuke: y qué te parece?

Yuka: me parece una excelente idea! Pero...

D: tú ayúdame a llevarla a cabo, por favor. Por favor, por favor...

Y: bueno, lo intentaré. Pero no te prometo nada, tú sabes que es difícil...

D: pero nada se pierde con intentar. Si logramos hacerlo, seguro seremos los ganadores, y además recobraremos el orgullo perdido, es que a esto no le gana nadie!!!!! Y te imaginas la sorpresota???

Y: todos se quedarán con la boca abierta!!!!...

D: entonces, ¿así quedamos?

Y:así quedamos!!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, a ver si este me sale tantico más largo, espero que ya estén captando el sentido de esto, aunque hay muchas cosas nuevas por descubrir. Porfa, dejen reviews y de paso una que otra buena idea, si la tienen para el fanfic :) .


	4. Las propuestas

**Capítulo 4: Las propuestas **

Después de toda la parafernalia propia de un día normal de Ranma, tanto él como Akane lograron llegar justo a tiempo a la escuela, y tuvieron sus clases normalmente hasta la hora del descanso, en donde –por obvias razones- el tema principal de conversación era el Concurso Intercolegiado de Artes, y la pregunta era quién o quienes iban a participar. Las representaciones más seguras eran la de Sayuri la poetisa y la de Touya el malabarista. Sin embargo, todos en la escuela Furinkam sabían que las demás escuelas se los llevaban mil veces por delante ya que eran mucho más avanzados en cuanto a las diversas artes que se pudieran aprender, es más, estaban más avanzados en cuanto a todo. Ellos se sentían muy pero muy pisoteados en su orgullo y querían demostrar que su escuela podía ser la mejor en algo, dejar a los demás realmente por el piso.

Claro está que ellos no contaban con un pequeño detalle...

Ranma estaba conversando con sus amigos cuando llegó alguien y le entregó un papel:

Alumno: oye Ranma, te lo mandaron

R: a mi? Ah bueno, gracias... - tomó el papel, lo desdobló y lo leyó:

"_Ranma, te esperamos a las 3:30 en el callejón Hirosama, no faltes"_

Mientras tanto, Akane a su vez recibía un papel doblado también. Lo desdobló y lo leyó:

"_Akane, te esperamos a las 3:30 en la plazoleta de l centro comercial. No faltes, te necesitamos"_

Entonces adivinen qué: al terminar las clases, Ranma y Akane se disculparon y se dieron excusas mutuamente, y salieron a sus respectivas citas, citas que causarían problemas y también buenas aventuras a los dos.

En el callejón Hirosama...

U: Ranma!!! Viniste!!! Sabía que no nos fallarías!!!

R: ¿Ukyo?... ¿y...para qué se supone que estamos aquí...?

S: Ay Ranma, es para contarte algo acerca de nuestra competencia

K: Claro, tienes derecho a saberlo ya que tú eres el premio jojojojojojo!!!!!

U: Lo que sucede es que nosotras nos pusimos a reflexionar y nos dimos cuenta de que sería muy difícil para ti escoger la ganadora en una competencia de canto...

S: así que decidimos cancelarla...

R: ¿...en serio?? (en su alma se podía sentir el ENORME alivio...)

K: Sí, ahora lo que haremos es inscribirnos en el Festival de Artes, Ukyo por Furinkam y Yo por San Heberek. Yo hablé con las directivas de mi colegio y también dejaron inscribir a Shampoo por S.H.

U: ¿qué te parece????¿no te parece genial??? Ya no sólo cantaremos ante ti, sino ante toda una gran audiencia!!! Y la que saque el mejor puesto será tu esposa!!! Pero no le digas a nadie, queremos que sea sorpresa para todos!!!

Sobra decir que Ranma quedó estupefacto. Lo que antes era una pesadilla, ahora era la peor tortura de su vida: las tres locas ahora van a cantar en frente de todo Nerima (o todo Tokyo más bien) para competir por su "amor"??? no, esto era lo peor que le podría pasar!!!!

Mientras tanto, en la plazoleta del centro comercial...

D: Akane, por favor, hazlo por Furinkam!!!, hazlo por nosotros tus amigos!!!, es más, hazlo por ti!!!

A: Pero Daisuke, ustedes saben que yo...

Y: Ay Akane, pero ¿qué problema hay?, si es por una noble causa...

D: Akane, por favor por favor por favor!!!!!

A: En serio no lo sé, es que me tienen en un gran dilema, créanme

Y: Ay Akane, esta es una oportunidad única en la vida!!!, una puerta que nunca más se te abrirá!!!es la oportunidad de demostrar para qué somos buenos, tú eres nuestra única esperanza, contigo arrasaremos!!!

A:... bueno...está bien, pero sólo por ustedes, pero con una condición

D y Y: ¿cuál?

A: que no le digan a nadie...

D y Y: Está bien

Y así empezaron los preparativos para dos... no, más bien tres eventos importantes: el Concurso de artes, la competencia por Ranma y la temporada de exámenes. Las "tres locas" ensayaban día y noche para "perfeccionar" sus técnicas vocales, los participantes del concurso practicaban sus destrezas, y Ranma y Akane se la pasaban estudiando cual par de nerds, ya fuera en su casa o las de sus respectivos amigos (donde, a causa de los grandes contenidos, se tenían qué quedar por largo tiempo). Así mismo, todos estaban como ansiosos comprando atuendos ya fuera para asistir al concurso como para participar en él, pues pareciera que hubiera otra competencia (la de los mejores vestidos).

La suma de todas estas situaciones creaba un ambiente de gran presión en Nerima, especialmente en nuestros dos protagonistas, quienes además tenían qué trabajar para llevar dinero al dojo. No era que ellos solos tuvieran qué trabajar mientras sus papás se echaban aire, no, todos trabajaban, pero a todos les tocaba duro.

De repente todos empezaron a llevar buenas sumas de dinero a la casa, muy buenas sumas, diría yo. Lo suficientemente buenas como para que todos le agarraran cariño al trabajo y aversión a la ociosidad, incluso les alcanzaba para guardar una considerable cantidad para sí mismos. Sin embargo, como nota rara, quien tenía más dinero no era Nabiki, sino Akane. Sí, todos en el dojo estaban igual de intrigados que ustedes, pero nadie tenía tiempo de averigüar los trabajos de los demás, más que el de Akane era hasta tarde y todos estaban sumergidos en asuntos de toda clase hasta el cuello.

Mas la presión estaba haciendo mella en todos, así será que Ranma se veía cada vez más tensionado, con ataques sorpresivos de rabia más propios de Akane que de él mismo, soñoliento, ojeroso, etc... , Nabiki ya ni tenía tiempo de andar por ahí estafando a su familia (el trabajo honrado le estaba resultando más lucrativo), kasumi se volvió algo descuidada con la familia, Soun y genma se encontraban en un alto nivel de stress (nada parecido a los momentos anteriores), y Akane estaba cada vez más soñolienta, débil y ojerosa, y al contrario de Ranma, perdió ánimos de pelea (incluso estaba algo "errática", por decirlo así), y hasta en la soledad o en frente de sus mejores amigas, lloraba de los dolores de cabeza tan fuertes que le daban.

Una noche, Ranma-chan (es decir, Ranma mujer) dormía plácidamente, después de un laaaaarrrrgggggooooooo día. De pronto tuvo un sueño:...

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, una niña de cabello azul y ojos verdes (dicen que sus ojos son color aceituna pero las aceitunas son verdes, no cafés!!!) estaba descansando lo más que podía, cuando de pronto empezó a soñar algo...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otro capítulo corto, en el próximo capítulo ya será el concurso (va a estar de lo más bueno), y aparecerán Ryoga y Mouse, personajes tan queridos por nosotros, y tal vez el doctor tofu, dejen sus reviews por favor...


	5. El sueño

**Capítulo 5: el sueño**

**Disclaimer: **¿en serio tengo que hacerlo? Ya saben que yo no tengo nada de nada en la vida, mucho menos voy a tener los derechos sobre Ranma ½…

**_Advertencia: este capítulo contiene una corta escena lemon o al menos clasificable como R. Esta escena no fue puesta porque sí, fue puesta porque es necesaria para el desarrollo de la trama. No le cambié la clasificación a la historia para que la pudieran encontrar de la misma forma, además, a excepción de esta escena, el resto del fanfic es claramente clasificación G. _**

**_Ahhh..., le hice u cambio al capítulo, se me había olvidado musicalizarlo :)_**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se encontraba en una cama tan suave, las sábanas eran de seda negra y se estaba a la mitad de la noche. Y ahí estaba ella, a su lado. Se miraban fijamente, y ella estaba llorando, así el resto de su cara no tuviera expresión alguna. De repente, Ranma sintió la gran necesidad de abrazarla, y en un momento se vió a sí mismo intentando besarla, pero ella lo alejó y se volteó dándole la espalda. "ve con Shampoo" fue todo lo que dijo.

**_Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
En mi cuerpo otra vez  
Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed  
Misteriosa mujer_**

La abrazó por detrás: "no es a Shampoo a quien amo, no es a nadie a quien amo, sólo a tí" y de repente las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, al igual que su prometida. Akane volvió a mirarlo fijamente y correspondió a su abrazo. Sus respiraciones se encontraban, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados para sentir mejor la intensidad del momento, pero también para no tener qué mirarse fijamente el uno al otro – no podían creer que se encontraran en esta situación, sus orgullos eran tan grandes… no podían estar enamorados! No! De ninguna manera!... y sin embargo ahí estaban, cada vez con menos ropa, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, fundiéndose en un beso, luego otro, y otro, y otro…

**_Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das  
Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad  
Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual  
Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar_******

No estaban teniendo sexo, estaban **_haciendo el amor. _**Sin prisas: suave, silenciosa y dulcemente; como quien quiere alargar el momento hasta la eternidad. Nunca se habían sentido tan completos, tan ansiosos, tan llenos de ganas por dentro…

**_¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción_**

****

**_Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará _**

Oops… se dieron cuenta de algo: Ranma estaba en su forma femenina. Al lado de la mesa de noche había un vaso con agua caliente. Akane lo tomó y vertió el agua sobre su prometido. Y de nuevo vinieron los abrazos, los besos, las caricias eternas, los orgasmos; Ranma se acurrucaba como un niño pequeño escondiendo su cabeza en los senos de Akane, y ella no podía evitar contonearse al sentir a Ranma dentro de ella, y sus pezones dentro de su boca. No era una lucha, era una danza, una perfecta coreografía guiada por sus corazones…

**_Al amanecer tu imagen se va  
Misteriosa mujer  
Dejaste en mí lujuria total  
Hermosa y sensual  
_**

cada vez sus respiraciones eran más pesadas, sus cuerpos más temblorosos, sus almas más hambrientas; el placer los invadía, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. No querían hacer nada para evitarlo, no querían que esto acabara, no querían que terminara jamás…

**_  
Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal  
Deberé buscar una señal  
En aquél camino por el que vas_******

¿…qué…qué..qué pasó-se preguntó Akane. Acababa de despertarse, y se encontró a sí misma desnuda en su cama. Miró el reloj, eran las 2:30 a.m.

- Ah… fue un sueño- dijo, algo decepcionada y sorprendida a la vez. Se puso de nuevo su pijama e intentó volver a dormir.

**_Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción_**

¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará****

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del dojo (ay sí, cuál será…), otra persona estaba teniendo problemas para dormir (adivinen quién…). Que Ranma recordara, se había ido a dormir seco, en forma femenina y con su pijama puesta, todo lo contrario de cómo se encontraba ahora: mojado, desnudo y en su forma masculina. Se vistió y trató de dormir; pero fué en vano. Estaba realmente perturbado por ese sueño, y además, comprendía el hecho de haber despertado desnudo – pudo haberse quitado la ropa mientras soñaba- pero ¿por qué mojado(y me refiero a mojado de agua, de H2O, porque el sudor es otra cosa, es obvio que con semejante sueño los dos… y el otro "mojado" también es como obvio…), por qué como hombre, si no había ni un vaso de agua, ni nada que contuviera agua cerca de él, esto lo asustaba un poco.

**_Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé  
Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos_**

Volteó a mirar… Akane no estaba a su lado. No había sábanas negras, era obvio que había sido un sueño, pero ¡se sentía tan real!

****

**_Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal_**

Algo en él le decía que no había sido del todo un sueño… - pero… Akane no estaba aquí, nunca estuvo aquí…- dijo en un susurro, y se dispuso a dormir (o a intentar dormir, dadas las circunstancias).

****

**_¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción_**

¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
En algún lado estás  
Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará (Mujer amante, de Rata Blanca).****

?Akane?despiértate y despierta a Ranma que se les va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela… oye…, te ves muy demacrada…

- Este… sí Kasumi, creo que tuve una mala noche ayer, no pude dormir muy bien que digamos… pero ya, estoy levantada, estoy bien ya, ya, ya voy a levantar a Ranma, ya…ya voy…

?Aaaahhhhhhh! Ahora tenía qué ir a levantar a Ranma para ir a tiempo a la escuela! – °y con qué cara iré a verlo, ahora yo soy la pervertida, Dios mío, qué hago°- se decía Akane, así que llegó a la habitación, tocó el hombro de Ranma y le dijo – Ranma, apúrate que se nos hace tarde"- a toda prisa, y enseguida se marchó. Así duraron toda la hora del desayuno, cualquiera diría que se estaban turnando para mirarse: Akane miraba a Ranma con disimulo y él desviaba la mirada; Ranma luego se atrevía a mirar a Akane de reojo y ella enseguida desviaba la mirada, aparte de que no se dirigieron la palabra, no porque estuvieran peleados ni nada por el estilo, sino por la tensión que había entre ellos. Los dos sabían lo que les pasaba, pero nunca se atreverían a hablarlo, ni siquiera querían pensar en ello.

En todo el trayecto hacia la escuela fue lo mismo: Ranma corriendo por las barandas y Akane por la acera tratando de comportarse como siempre, como "otro día más en la vida de Ranma y Akane" pero tan sólo lograban tensar más el ambiente y francamente, lucir más patéticos que de costumbre. Llegaron al colegio temprano (Wow! temprano! Pueden creerlo?) y apenas llegaron, se encontraron con una escena, este, bueno, digamos…diferente a la de los demás días. Todos andaban en ropa particular, la campana no sonaba (ni sonaría), y veían bastante gente con trajes especiales, gente ensayando actos, al fin y al cabo ese día era…un momento… ese día era… el día del festival! No podía ser¿cómo se les había olvidado! (ay sí, cómo habrá sido…) ellos estaban haciendo el más soberano R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O con el uniforma puesto y con los maletines y todo. Fueron oooootra vez corriendo al dojo, se cambiaron y oootra vez volvieron al colegio, ahora sí encajando con los seres humanos.

Durante todo el día no se volvieron a ver, por un lado porque estaban ocupados con sus respectivos comités y trabajos y por otro, porque la verdad se evitaban el uno al otro. En Furinkam muchos estudiantes se inscribieron al festival, pero muchos quiere decir muchos, empezando por Kuno Tatewaki, quien quería sacar a relucir sus dotes, ejem, histriónicas (histéricas diría yo), hasta Mousse, que de algún modo pudo inscribirse por Furinkam para hacer acto de magia y Ryoga, quien hace unos trucos algo interesantes con espadas. Incluso Ranma se inscribió sin decirle a nadie, al fin y al cabo él también tiene sus talentos escondidos…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personalmente este capítulo me pareció algo bobo, muy "de transición" digámoslo así. Traté de poner el festival en este capítulo pero en realidad me dí cuenta de que no sirvo para hacer capítulos largos. Además estaba por decirlo así, "corta" de inspiración y quiero que esa parte sea muy bien contada. A partir deleste capítulo los capítulos tendrán cierto contenido "musical", y créanme, en mi concepto sería muy bacano que leyeran las escenas mientras oyen las canciones, ya que buscaré las mejores, las que encajen mejor con cada escena…


End file.
